Blood flow disorders can lead to numerous health and cosmetic problems for people. Relatively immobile patients, such as post-operative patients, the bedridden, and travelers confined to tight quarters during airline travel, for example, are particularly at risk for the development of thromboses, or blood clots due to decreased blood flow. Varicose veins are another disorder resulting from problems with patient blood flow. Varicose veins are often a symptom of an underlying condition called venous insufficiency. Normal veins have one-way valves that allow blood to flow upward only to return to the heart and lungs. A varicose vein has valves that are not functioning properly. The blood can flow upwards, but tends to pool in the vein because of valve dysfunction. The varicose veins bulge because they are filled with pooled blood. Varicose veins are of primarily cosmetic concern, but also cause pain, leg heaviness, fatigue, itching, night cramps, leg swelling, and restless legs at night.
Varicose vein disease can be treated with various non-surgical techniques such as sclerotherapy or Endovenous Laser Treatment (EVLT). For some individuals it can also be treated by the nightly use of compression stockings. Compression stockings are elastic stockings that squeeze the veins and stop excess blood from flowing backward. These, and other known devices, tend to only provide an initial compression force at a low level that decreases over time upon continued deformation of the stocking.
Thus, there is a need for improved devices and associated methods for compressing a portion of a patient's body in terms of effectiveness and patient comfort.